Witchcraft
by Avitus88
Summary: An ancient chamber is unearthed within the Halls of Graultak. When Harry is summoned to Gringotts long forgotten families are discovered, long forgotten magics remembered, long seperated families united.
1. Witchcraft

**Disclaimer: Dont' Own!**

**Author's Note: NEWLY EDITED VERSION AS OF 10/07/2005 **

**

* * *

-Witchcraft-**

Harry Potter of Number four Privet Drive was currently stunned.

He was sitting in a large marble office at the end of a long mahogany conference table. Around the table were several short, hairless creatures. The small creatures, Goblins, as they were called in this world, watched the young man with amusement playing in their eyes. He was staring at an ancestral record that had been recently unearthed in the Gringotts Library known as the Halls of Graultak, his vividly green eyes shone with amazement and his mouth was gaping with surprise.

Earlier that day, the first of June, Harry had been summoned to Gringotts for an 'undisclosed matter of immense importance'. Having been at the Dursleys' residence for even the total of twelve hours that he was, Harry was eager to return to his rightful place, the Wizarding world. Carefully avoiding his minders, he had boarded the Knight Bus and made his way to the Goblin bank.

Upon his arrival, he was quietly shuffled towards the boardroom where he now sat. The Goblins had then informed him that after unearthing a sealed room within the Halls of Graultak, they had found many ancient records of long forgotten families along with even older spell books – Grimoires and Books of Shadows, as they were so called – belonging to all of those with Ancient Blood. The followers of the Green Way, as most Ancient Bloods were called, used an ancient form of magic that was tied to Nature herself.

The Goblins had begun a careful inventory of the Chamber, and had sorted through the meticulously kept records – self-updating, a quite handy piece of Goblin magic. Most of the documents related to old Pureblood families, and appeared to be a back-up library of sorts. Many of the families mentioned had been destroyed during the reigns of Grindelwald and Voldemort. Gringott himself had built the entire chamber as a safe house for important items and documents needed to properly govern the newly separated Wizarding world.

After explaining to him the significance of having access to these family records (mainly the Goblins had potential for a higher profit margin with many of the old Vaults – still collecting interest, that could be re-opened), Harry was handed a copy of the family tree of House Warren. The scroll documented the lineage and origins of the Ancient Blood family. Ancient Blood families were, in times past, the rulers of the magical world, able to trace their families back to the times before Merlin and Queen Mab. Such families had all but died out in the years following the creation of the Wizard's Council, originally the main governing body of the Magical world; every prominent family had a seat, a minimum of twelve families were required for the council to make rulings, in order to keep the council unbiased. They were still, however, honour bound to meet when certain oaths were made, more specifically, oaths of vengeance. The Dumbledores, Blacks, Ollivanders, and even the reclusive Emrys family were of Ancient Blood.

According to the scroll, The Warren genealogy had eventually split into two main branches around the 16th Century, when one of two sisters had left to the New World, and, according to the text, they had continued following the Green Way till present day. The British, however, had ceased their practise after their ancestral home had been destroyed; this line, however, continued until the last family name on the tree, Evans.

Harry Potter was stunned. Here, in this very scroll, sat evidence that his 'Muggle-born' mother was in fact more 'pure' than many in the Wizarding world could ever hope to be. He looked up at the Goblins with wide eyes. He could barely understand what this meant for him, this family and this magic, why the Goblins had deemed it so important.

He tried to speak, but it simply came out as a whisper. "Explain."

And so the Goblin directly across from him began in a harsh, scratchy voice.

"It is scarcely known in the Wizarding world of the existence of the Green Way. During the Dark Ages, known to the layman as the 'time of the Founders' – who incidentally were simply powerful wizards who created the first school of magic, they had absolutely no political power over the Wizard's Council.

"Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw were powerful wizards and witches who had dedicated their lives to teaching magical children. Godric would teach the arts of Duelling and Beastiology, Rowena the arts of Magic and of the Mind, Salazar the arts of Potion-making and Spell-crafting, while Helga would impart the knowledge of Herbology and Gifts. While there is common knowledge of Salazar's 'betrayal', it is not widely known that when he left Helga followed, both being of the Green Way.

"This separation marked the great Schism of Magic, the separation of Wizardry, and the Green Way. This parting led the followers of the Green Way to leave the Wizarding world behind and to live amongst Muggles, secretly practising their craft away from the horribly arrogant predjudices the Wizarding world had created. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry became a school not of Magic, but only of Wizardry.

"You, Harry, are a Witch."

* * *

**Author's Note: Alrighty, looking for a new Beta for chapter 5... it won't go up until somebody can beta that sucker...but rest assured that its done.**  



	2. Wands and Wings

**Disclaimer: Hides in Hidey Hole Not mine! **

**

* * *

-Witchcraft-**

**-Wands and Wings (and Floaty Crowny Things!)-**

"I'm a… _what_?"

"A Witch, Mr Potter," the ancient looking Goblin stated bluntly, "a follower of the Green Way. It is very similar, if not identical to the magics used by all Magical Beings, Goblins included."

"I'm – I'm sorry, but I just don't understand." Harry again looked at the faces covered in tears of mirth surrounding him.

"Mr Potter, our point in bringing you here was not simply for a history lesson. The Great Schism of Magic frankly, has little importance to our mutual needs. Your being the sole male of the Warren Line are subject to Ancient Blood laws. We have an Inheritance Ritual prepared for you, which I do suggest you perform immediately so you can claim ownership of both the Potter and Warren estates.

"If you would look on the other branch of the Warren tree, you will find living relatives in the United States. As you know, your mother's blood protects you, therefore if you so desire you are able to contact them and possibly arrange a… change of address."

Harry looked around at the goblins that had turned deadly serious; thoughts began flying through his mind.

'_What do they want? …Don't trust Goblins! … Inheritance?… What will they gain from this?… Is Voldemort behind this?… A new home!'_

"And why should I trust you? After all it is well known Goblins are attracted to little else than gold…" Harry left the statement hanging, hoping he had not offended the creatures.

The Goblins began babbling rapidly in what Harry assumed was their language, some of them were quite obviously offended and Harry felt as if he had just dug his own grave.

"I didn't mean to offend, I was simply wondering what you would have to gain from helping _me_." The Goblins had quieted down now, and were staring at him in slight disbelief.

"Mr Potter, with you at them helm of not only the Warren Family, but the Potter Family as well, the Wizard's council will finally be able to legitimately meet and become the ruling body once more! Goblins once sat alongside Humans on the Council, but since the Ministry has been in power, we have been resigned to menial labour and refused our right to hold other jobs. Holding two votes on the council is a rarity, but when someone does, they tend to hold the balance of power on the council. You can lobby for the Goblins, for the House Elves, for the Centaurs! The trust of the Goblin Nation is in you, Mr Potter. We only want what should be ours otherwise." The same crotchety Goblin said, apparently he was their leader.

"I… I would like to complete this ritual, sir," Harry said, still looking at the three names beside his at the bottom of the family tree.

* * *

The Goblins ushered Harry into an adjoining room. It was made of black stone; all of the light in the room seemed to be absorbed by it. As he entered, he could feel the magic thick in the air, making his skin tingle and hair stand on end. In the centre of the room was a white pentagram with a jewelled knife and a piece of parchment set in front of it.

He was told to recite the words '_Concipo Relictus Hereditas Harry James Potter'_ as he smeared his blood along the outline of the pentagram.

As he did this, the pentagram absorbed the blood from the floor and began to glow an eerie green as the entire room shook. Harry stood in the centre of the pentagram and looked in shock as the parchment floated at the tip of the pentagram. The green light receded into the topmost point of the star, only to shoot into the parchment with a large _Whoosh!_

Harry fell to the floor as the scroll floated into his outstretched hands. He read the shining green words as they appeared.

* * *

Lord Harold James Evans Warren Black-Potter 

_(Order of Merlin's Torch, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of Dark Arts Defence Force.)_

_Birth name: Harold James Evans Potter _

_Date of Birth: 31st July 1980 _

_Born to: _

_Lord James Wilfred Potter_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Auror First Class, Holder of the Raven's Claw.)_

_7th April 1960 – 31st October 1981_

_Lady Lily Roselind Evans-Potter _

_(Order of Merlin 1st Class, Order of Circe 1st Class, Charms Mistress.)_

_23rd August 1960 – 31st October 1981_

_Head of: _

_The Ancient and Beloved House of Potter_

_The Most Ancient and Powerful House of Warren_

_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black _

_Titles:_

_Lord Potter_

_Seat on Wizengamot, Seat on Wizard's Council, International Confed. Wizards (British Council)._

_Lord Black_

_Seat on Wizengamot, Seat on Wizard's Council._

_Lord Warren_

_Seat on Wizengamot, Seat on Wizard's Council._

_Properties:_

_Potter Estates_

_Potter Castle, Wales (Unplottable)_

_Godric's Hollow, Scotland (Unplottable) (Dormant Fidelius Charm)_

_23 Kelpie Lane, Hogsmeade (Dervish and Banges)_

_6 Diagon Alley (Apothecary)_

_Warren Estates_

_Warren Castle, Ireland (Destroyed)_

_4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England._

_56 Knockturn Alley (Rede's Apothecary and Green Supplies)_

_Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, United States._

_Black Estates_

_Castle Black, Scotland (Unplottable)_

_Black Manor (Unplottable) (Active Fidelius Charm)_

_Chateau Noir, France (Unplottable)_

_Magical Status:_

_Magicus Subolesco: Not Achieved_

_Wiccaning: Not Performed_

_Levels/Abilities:_

_Wizarding: High Sorcerer, Magic growing, Subolesco pending,_

_Environmental_

_Magical Potential Bound (Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir Slytherin)_

_Witchcraft: Witch, Powers Bound._

_Telekinesis_

_Molecular Stasis_

_Molecular Disruption

* * *

_

A light appeared behind him, Harry turned to see one of the Goblins standing outside, motioning for him to follow. As Harry left the room, he noticed that the magic that had stifled him within the room had all but disappeared, and the pentagram was burned into the now white floor.

"Mr Potter, an Inheritance Ritual should not have used the amount of magic that yours did. It registered rather high on the meters, and was no doubt detected by others. Such bursts are always investigated by authourities, and I am afraid that Mr Dumbledore and Minister Fudge have arrived and are currently trying to gain entrance to the room you just left. May I see your Inheritance Record please?" Harry handed the sheet to the Goblin asking,

"I noticed there are some titles under my name, can you tell me where they're from?"

"Of course Mr Potter, they were awarded to you after your defeat of the Dark Lord. The Order of Merlin is an award granted to those who protect the Magical world, The Order of Merlin's Torch is a private award given to those worthy of wielding the legendary artefact. Nobody of course has yet to complete the trials since Merlin himself set them. And the Honourary membership to the Dark Arts Defence Force is given to those who defeated the Dark against the all odds. Ah, it seems that you were also named Heir to the Black Family, no doubt by your Godfather. Were you aware of his passing?"

Harry winced slightly, remembering the look of shock on Sirius' face as he fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. Nodding, he quietly said,

"Yes."

"Ah, well we are sorry for your loss. Hopefully you can once again bring Honour to the Noble House of Black, Mr Potter. Now, lets see here… ah yes. You have the powers of Telekinesis and Molecular Control, very dangerous powers. Moving objects with your mind, and having the ability to freeze time, or accelerate it to the point of destruction. I suggest you wait until you meet your relatives before reading too far into Witchcraft. We must now finish the ritual in a safer place to establish yourself as the Magical Head of your Family and to unbind your Wizarding magic.

"We have long watched you and waited for the day you would gain inheritance. The Goblins are restless, Mr Potter, although we may look to be harmless bankers, we Goblins are, and always have been, trained warriors. It is taking all of our effort to keep the population from another rebellion. We need your help in securing our status in the Wizarding world."

"I… I'll do what I can."

The Goblin gave him a searching look and nodded, apparently satisfied with Harry's answer.

* * *

Harry was led into a large circular marble room filled with various tapestries depicting pureblood genealogy, in the centre upon a black dais sat a pedestal with three small boxes, one black, one green, and one purple. He was led to the dais and the boxes were opened. On the inside of the boxes were three crests; in the green box was one of a flaming Phoenix rising from a destroyed castle, the black had a full moon with a Thestral flying across it, and the third was a simple Celtic sign of three interlocking arcs surrounded by a circle.

Upon beds of silk sat three rings. The Potter Ring was gold with small glowing emeralds surrounding a ruby. The Black Ring was silver with a solitary piece of Onyx that was so dark it shone with a dark light. The final ring, the Warren Ring was gold with the inset crest in black, the crest, too, shone with inner light and power.

"The rings will unbind your magic, and instruct you on proper Pureblooded customs. You will know where to place each ring."

Harry nodded, and placed the Black Ring on his right little finger, the Potter Ring on his right ring finger, and the Warren Ring on his left ring finger. Each began to glow as a tingle began to work its way through his body. Harry was immediately overcome with an urge to speak in a powerful, echoing voice.

"I, Harold James Evans Warren Black-Potter, do swear upon my soul, magic, and spirit to uphold the laws and traditions of my Family as Patriarch to the lines of Potter, Black, and Warren. So it is said, so it is done. Blessed Be."

A blinding flash consumed him as he felt the magic within him release, a weight was lifted off of his soul, and a ghostly spectre floated from his scar with a screech. When the light had subsided, Harry noted that his hair was now longer and pulled back into a ponytail. Dudley's rags, which he had been wearing, had transformed into shimmering robes of deep black. Upon the left breast was a new crest, within the Triquetra, which he now knew was the crest of the Warren Family, were a Thestral and a Phoenix joined in a flight of crimson flames.

"Come, Lord Potter, we have retrieved your belongings and are preparing for your departure."

"Of course, please lead on," Harry said with a newfound confidence.

The two made their way back to the conference room Harry had started in. Along with the Family Tree, Harry's trunk now sat against a wall and there was also a large book bound in dark green with the Warren Crest upon it. He opened it and in stylised gothic lettering, it bore the words:

_The Book of Shadows _

_-423 BC-_

'_I should probably wait before reading further, the risks of learning alone are too great.' _Harry thought to himself.

'_I'll need a new wand, and proper clothes,' Harry thought, going over the information the rings were feeding into his mind, 'I should probably visit the Family Vaults later too.'_

Still looking at the first page in the book, he said to the goblin, whose name he learned was Ragnok;

"I need to go into the Alley for some shopping – I assume I have access to all three family vaults?" After seeing Ragnok nod, he continued. "Good, I would like a Muggle Credit Card along with a Book of Gringotts Bank Drafts for each vault."

"Of course, Lord Potter, shall I have someone bring them for you?"

"Please." Harry turned to the goblin standing by the door. "Call me Harry; oh, and could I get someone to shrink this trunk for me?"

"As you wish, Harry."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Harry was walking through Diagon Alley towards Ollivander's. He had just left Madam Malkins with a rather large order that would take the better part of a week to prepare. Madam Malkin herself had fainted after seeing the bank draft handed to her after taking his measurements. Since the 'Bonding' as Harry dubbed it to himself, he had been seeing intermittent flashes of colour surrounding people and objects. In some areas throughout the alley, there were clouds of colour simply being, not noticed by anyone as they walked through them. Entering the ancient shop, Harry felt as if his entire self was under attack, a weight had been put on his shoulders, he felt dulled and slow.

"Mr Potter, I must say this is a surprise. Are… are you alright, my boy?"

"I… help!" he managed to gasp out.

Harry promptly sank to the floor, unconscious. His eyes had rolled back into his head leaving only white, a green aura formed around him and colours began to swirl from the air being drawn towards his body. Ardwick Ollivander was stunned; for once in his long life he had encountered something unexpected, something that his second sight generally prevented. He pulled out his wand and began muttering to himself, the quick analysis charm read:

_Unbound Environmental – Magic Rising._

In a panic, he cast his strongest suppressant charm, effectively cutting off the young man from the immense amount of magic inside the shop. Untrainted Environmentals were easily overwhelmed by ambient magic. He watched as Harry's breathing slowed to normal and the auras disappeared, he rolled over and groggily sat up.

"Unh, what happened?"

"That was quite a scare, Mr Potter, how recently did you unbind your magic?"

"Umm… Half an hour ago, at Gringotts."

"Well, Mr Potter, your Environmental abilities have already begun to manifest, have you been seeing any flashes of colour?"

Harry pulled himself into a chair that was sitting against the wall; he shook his head and looked around. The entire shop was a rainbow of colour all centering around Mr Ollivander who was in a nimbus of pale blue light, it was slowly fading, receding into him.

"Yes, you… you're blue. What's an Environmental?"

"An Environmental, Mr Potter, is a wizard who has the ability to draw magic from the very environment around them rather than relying on their own core magic. The colours help to identify different concentrations of magic. I imagine my shop is quite a sight to see indeed. When you were in here first I assumed you were aware of the block placed on your magic. They aren't generally noticed unless you perform certain rituals… Ah I see," Ollivander muttered to himself quietly, His eyes darting to the rings on Harry's hands, "Now, how may I help you, Mr Potter?"

Harry was stunned, he needed to learn how to control this new ability, but first, he needed a new wand.

"Oh, sorry about that. Yes, I need a new wand. My magic was bound, by Voldemort. I assume that's why one so similar to his chose me. I can already feel the magic inside me is different, I'm sure if I tried to use my wand now, the results wouldn't be as good as they were before"

Ardwick sighed, this was a classic case where the Ministry of Magic interfered with the development of young Wizard's magic. Wizards were limited to one wand for the same reason Ardwick was limited to using Phoenix Feather, Unicorn Tail Hair, and Dragon Heartstrings. Uniqueness was dangerous to the Ministry. If they knew Mr Potter was an Environmental, they would submit him to a 'Ministry approved syllabus' and force him to register so they could track his every move… not that they weren't doing it already. With great resignation, Ardwick said,

"I'm sorry, Mr Potter, it is strictly forbidden, and I cannot sell you a new wand unless your old one is broken with a certificate from the Ministry."

"But… Sir, I…"

"However, I do know of a small shop in Knockturn Alley run by a Wandcrafter just behind Borgin and Burkes. His wands are substantially better than the ones you will get from me for the simple fact that they are custom-made to your specific magical signature, they are also quite illegal in the fact that no Ministry tracking charms are applied." The peculiar old man said with a smile.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of going there, Mr Ollivander, thank you for the warning."

"Of course dear boy, what are we Ancient Bloods to do, but help each other?" He said still smiling, "That Suppressor Charm will wear off over the next hour to allow you to get used to the different concentrations of magic around you, if you feel heavy again, imagine erecting a barrier between yourself and the magic outside."

"Sir, I was wondering… what exactly does being an Ancient Blood… entail?"

"Ah, I was hoping you would ask," Ardwick said softly. With a flick of his wand, the blinds shut and the door locked. With a surprisingly limber hop, Ollivander was seated upon the dusty desk that was usually covered in failed wands.

"As Ancient Bloods we have a duty to uphold tradition, within the law unfortunately. My family were originally Wandcrafters, we gathered materials from far and wide to create the most unique wands. I remember as a boy the last of our crafted wands was sold… Elfwood 16 and ¼ inches, with Kappa teeth, suspended in the blood of the Dalai Llama; willingly given of course! But of course the Ministry of Magic feels such wands are far too powerful to be used, and much harder to regulate, so we are resigned to making _children's_ wands for the general public. The wands we currently sell my boy were once made strictly for young children to control their Accidental Magic! But alas, I've gotten off track. As Ancient Bloods we are the eldest, anywhere from one to two thousand years or more of history. Our younger generations, the ones that emerged during and around the time of the Founding of Hogwarts are known as the Purebloods; they are arrogant, mistrustful, and generally a drain on most of society. As a result, we – the Ancient Bloods, took the younger families under our wings, they are the Elderbloods, anywhere from eight to two hundred years old. They are our Vassals, our servants, our subjects. Yours will contact you shortly, their families out number us greatly. The youngest of the caste system are the Commonbloods, those two hundred years old and younger. They are free of bonds, because they are viewed as still being 'unpure' and dirty. They make up the majority of the population. Do you understand?"

"I think so, I don't like the idea of being the highest authority though. 'Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely' after all," Harry said quietly from his dusty seat, his rings confirming Ollivander's every word.

"Oh we aren't the highest authority. That job falls to House Emrys," Ollivander's piercing eyes glazed over, "The house of Merlin. Anyways, many of the families have been lost, either to a Dark Lord, or other circumstances. The Lord of that Family may grant the position to another family. For example, the House Crouch is vassal to the House of Bones, therefore if Lady Bones were to make let's say, Rufus Scrimgeour Head of House Crouch, it would become House Scrimgeour and automatically gain Elderblood status. And in the case of your multiple Lordships, you will be required to have at least three children. The Eldest will be heir to House Potter, the second will be Heir to…" Ollivander looked closer at the three rings, "oh my! That is House Warren is it not? Well what a pleasant surprise! The Green Way flows strong in the blood of House Warren. Your second son, or first daughter will be heir to House Warren, and the third… oh dear! Young Sirius is no longer with us? You have my greatest condolences, Mr Potter. Indeed he was a great man. That lordship will undoubtedly go to your third son."

They spoke for a little while longer, until Harry rose to leave. With a slight backward glance, Harry asked,

"Who did your last crafted wand choose?"

With an odd smile, Ollivander said, "It has served Albus well over the past century and a half, as I'm sure yours will serve you Mr Potter.

The mysterious Ollivander then disappeared into the back of his shop, as Harry left the store for Knockturn Alley.

* * *

With his hood up, Harry couldn't see any of the strange characters he currently smelt, he could, however, see the blackened cobblestone that was splashed with liquids of all sorts, possibly even blood. As he reached Borgin and Burkes, he spotted by the entrance to a small alleyway, a grubby arrow-shaped sign depicting a wand. He hurried down the rough path that was less than a metre wide until he came to a heavy wooden door with the words _Wandcrafting: Est. 1895. _He knocked twice upon the door and heard heavy bolts being slid down. The door creaked open slightly and Harry heard a wheezy voice,

"Who sent you, what do you want?"

"I'm here for a wand. Ollivander sent me."

The door creaked open loudly and Harry slipped inside. Again colours assaulted his eyes but with the Suppressor active he didn't feel them. The room was small and lined with shelves similar to Ollivander's shop. A small man stood in front of him, eyeing him up and down.

"You need a custom-crafted job then, come with me."

The man walked through an oak door into a room lined with materials for wand making.

"You'll need to choose a wood first, go around and feel each one – whichever one feels best bring it over to me."

Harry walked over to a far shelf with a row of woods; he walked along touching each piece. Closing his eyes, he felt each one, their differences, and their magic until he reached one. His magic rushed towards it and he could feel a sense of belonging. Opening his eyes, he saw the darkest wood he had ever seen. Surrounding it was an aura of bright green – the exact shade of his eyes. He looked closer and saw absolutely no grain to the wood; it was as if it was a piece of plastic, if not for the magic that was singing around it. He brought it to the short man and received a toothless, gummy grin from him.

"Amazing," He wheezed. "That is Basilisk's Ebony - extremely rare, it grows upon the ground where a Basilisk has decomposed. Now we need to shape the block, what you need to do is merge your magic with the magic of the wood and tell it to form."

"Alright."

Harry put his hands on the dark wood and closed his eyes. He focused on the feeling of his magic, the rush of warmth that filled him with every spell uttered. He coaxed it out of hiding and nudged it towards the wood.

'_Join, meld, shape, form.'_

He felt the wood respond with its own magic, another type of warmth, more of the tingle and the feeling of acceptance. Under his hands, the wood seemed to melt and twist around his hand. When the feeling stopped, he felt his magic return to his body and he opened his eyes, the smooth handle sat perfectly in his palm and the wood had formed a spiral around the knuckle of his index finger and took the form of a basilisk with two hollows where the eyes should be at the tapered end.

"Excellent form, sir, now like you did before, extend your magic towards the core materials and whichever ones feel right, allow them to filter into your wand."

Harry walked towards the wall and again coaxed his magic outward. Three objects floated towards him; a large golden feather, a smaller feather which Harry knew to be Phoenix, a phial of shimmering dark grey dust, and a jar of what looked like blood. Upon closer inspection the feather appeared to be a Griffin's feather, the phial had a small label that read _Shavings from the Hammer of Thor_ and the label on the jar read _Runespoor Venom, Age 274_. Harry moved the feathers closer to the wand and allowed them to enter. The Basilisk's mouth opened and swallowed the now intertwined feathers. Harry pulled the top off the phial and let the shavings fall into the Basilisk's mouth. After a second, the Basilisk jumped forward and sunk tiny fangs into the jar; the red liquid slowly disappeared into the wand creating a swirl of gold and green lights. The Basilisk pulled back and returned to its previous state.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful, sir. Your wand appears to need a focusing stone, please continue." The small man was positively bouncing with excitement.

On a nearby table sat a pile of gems, many of them magical in formation. Extending his magic again, a blindingly red ruby and a single bright yellow stone rose and began to spin; they split into two and merged in mid air. Harry noticed the ruby had taken the form of a Triquetra within each half of the yellow stone, after a moment they sunk into the eyeholes on the wand. They glowed for a moment and went dull, but retained a twinkle that wasn't present before.

"I… I'm done, its amazing, thank you."

"As Mr Ollivander would say, give it a wave!"

So Harry did, and an emerald nimbus flowed from the tip of the wand surrounding him with warmth.

"How much?"

"All custom works are one price, 3000 Galleons."

"No problem," came Harry's breathless reply, still staring at the amazing creation before him.

* * *

Miles away, in a large, but dilapidated Manor atop a hill, Voldemort sat, recovering from his battle with Dumbledore at the Ministry. Most of the Magic he had regained over the past year went into that battle, along with the constant mental attacks on the Potter boy; between the two, Voldemort was suffering from magical exhaustion. He was currently listening to a report from Severus Snape, his spy in Dumbledore's school. Silently categorising the report, he was unaware as a green spectre flew through the room and into him. A sudden feeling of extreme fatigue plagued him, and he vaguely recognised Potter's magical signature before passing out.

Severus Snape watched this happen while giving his report. He saw the spectral form of Voldemort enter the room, and then into the real thing. He watched Voldemort fall backwards in his chair, unconscious.

"Milord?" He asked quietly, secretly with glee.

All of a sudden, Severus felt something enter his mind, through his Occlumency barriers.

'_The Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black has ascended.'_

Cursing, Severus pulled a phial from his pocket labelled, _Draught of Living Death_, and poured five drops into the serpentine mouth of Voldemort. Bracing himself, he ran to inform the other Death Eaters that their Lord had suddenly fallen ill.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review!**


	3. Injuries and Oaths

**Disclaimer: Even though Rowling now belongs in the Janus Thickney Ward coughHBPcough, she still owns the series. **

**

* * *

-Witchcraft-**

**-Injuries and Oaths-**

While their friend stood in awe of his new wand, much to the amusement of the storeowner, seven redheads were solemnly standing around a bed in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

After returning home to the Burrow, Ronald Weasley had begun screaming nonsense at the top of his lungs before falling into a seizure – he had forgotten to take the potions he had been given to suppress the effects of his attack in the Department of Mysteries. After rushing their son to the hospital, Arthur and Molly Weasley were informed that his mind had been completely de-structured by the tentacle-covered brains at the Department of Mysteries.

Ron was now lying catatonic in the Janus Thickey ward, next to the Longbottoms; Frank and Alice Longbottom had been tortured into the same state.

Staring down at their son, Arthur and Molly stood proud of him, for defeating Death Eaters in a dire situation – they would forever be proud of their brave son.

Ginny, the youngest, was sitting beside him holding his hand, absentmindedly stroking it while looking into his glazed-over eyes.

The twins, Fred and George, were in tears holding each other, while Bill and Charlie stood stoic – the only sign of emotion was a single tear streaked across Bill's face.

The Healers had informed them that the only way for Ron to recover would be known to the Department of Mysteries, which was notorious for not disclosing secrets.

Ginny looked back down at her brother, her brown eyes hardened in anger, and sadness.

'_I'll get them for you Ron; the Death Eaters will die by my hand.'_

At the same moment the Weasley Patriarch's face hardened, he had come to the decision that he had failed to make during the last war.

"We've sat idle and content for too long. This should not have happened, it would not have happened had Ron been given his proper inheritance. In ages past the Weasley's were a warrior house, fighting for the light, fighting for what was right. Now, we'll fight for Ronald." Arthur stood taller and placed his right hand over his heart. "The Ancient and Fierce House of Weasley is hereby reinstated by Right of Vengeance. A meeting of the Wizards Council is hereby requested, May the Gods pity those who have wronged us!

"I, Arthur William Weasley, as Head of House Weasley do swear upon my soul, magic, and spirit to seek vengeance upon the servants of the Dark Wizard Voldemort, so mote it be!"

"I, Emily Morgan Prewett-Weasley, as the Regent-Head of the Ancient and Harmonious House of Prewett do swear upon my soul, magic, and spirit to seek vengeance upon the servants of the Dark Wizard Voldemort, so mote it be!"

One by one each of the Weasley children repeated their oath, until they reached the youngest. Ginny stood and looked at her family; with an angry glint in her eyes she repeated her oath.

"I, Ginevra Emily Weasley, as the Regent Heiress Apparent of the Ancient and Harmonious House of Prewett, and daughter of the Ancient and Fierce House of Weasley, do swear upon my soul, magic, and spirit to avenge the sanity of my brother upon the self appointed Lord Voldemort, the Half-Blood Tom Marvolo Riddle, and his servants, may they be forever condemned to the Underworld!"

A fast wind rushed through the ward and the Weasley family each kissed their fallen son on the forehead before returning to the Burrow, to begin recalling their vassals and ancient alliances. Across Britain, their words were heard and recorded in every pureblood home.

* * *

In a Diagon Alley apartment, another redheaded man looked upon the oath his family had just sworn.

With a grim smile, he whispered, "I, Percival Ignatius Weasley, as a son of the Ancient and Fierce House of Weasley do swear upon my soul, magic, and spirit to uphold my family's honour and grace by seeking vengeance upon the Dark Wizard Voldemort."

With a few sharp jabs of his wand, Percy Weasley had packed his possessions, and looked around the empty room. He knew that with his family name re-instated, and the Rite of Vengeance called, the Wizard's Council would be re-assembled for the first time since it's disbandment in the mid-seventeenth century. With a slight _pop _the last member of the Weasley family Apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

Hermione Granger, of Number 32, Alsace Court, was currently reading in her back yard. The large leather bound book, _101 Curses to Kick Dark Arses_, looked quite out of place in her large suburban yard. The house was a rather small home with two stories, much like the Dursleys' on Privet Drive. She turned a page in the book and stretched her arms in a yawn. With a gasp and a rather nasty looking wince, she drew her arms back.

Sighing, she closed the book and reached for a large bottle of a white liquid. She took a large sip and ran her fingers along the puckered scar that extended from the middle of her chest to her right shoulder.

The Dark curse that Rookwood had used on her was a variant of the Flame-Whip Curse, it was created to burn and then begin to decompose the living tissue as it spread through the victim's body. It would take well over another month for the injury to heal, and then the long process of repairing the scar would begin.

She shook her head and turned her thoughts to Harry.

'_I wonder how he's doing; I can't believe Sirius is gone. Harry must feel absolutely terrible!'_

As the brown-haired girl sat engrossed in her thoughts, a regal looking owl descended to the wheelchair that she was confined to and held a large envelope out to her. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked at the owl and took the letter.

'_I wonder why Hermes is delivering this, maybe Percy finally came to his senses about Headmaster Dumbledore.'_

She turned over the envelope and inspected the seal; it was a deep blood red and depicted a large griffin with a serpent in its talons. She pulled out a piece of parchment and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We feel that you should be informed of Ronald's condition. Shortly after returning to the Burrow, he went into a catatonic state as a result of the attack at the Department of Mysteries. He is currently in the Janus Thickey Long-term Ward at St. Mungo's. We extend a place for you and your family at the Burrow for the duration of the summer months. We have declared a Right of Vengeance against the Death Eaters, and have re-instated the Family's name. Our vassals and lands have been recalled. We hope you and your parents will accept our offer to the three of you, and hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Arthur and Molly_

_The Ancient and Fierce House of Weasley_

For probably the first time in her life, Hermione Granger was speechless. She stared at that vile word, _catatonic_. She felt fiery tears well up in her eyes. She stared up in the sky and took a deep breath. Thinking back, she remembered what she had read about oaths in an assignment for History of Magic. Shakily she stood upright and looked back to the letter in her hand. With a sharp pain in her arm, she held her right hand over her heart.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, daughter of Aaron, firstborn in my line, do swear on my soul, magic, and spirit allegiance to the Ancient and Fierce House of Weasley in their pursuit of Vengeance, so mote it be!"

A hot wind swept around her, her hair flying behind her as if with an anger belonging entirely to itself. She sat and slowly wheeled herself back into her house, and began to dial her parent's office.

* * *

Anger.

All he could feel was anger.

Anger at Bellatrix.

Anger at Sirius.

Hot tears streaked down his face, his green eyes glowing slightly. Harry Potter had just woken up from a dream.

Sirius Black, his godfather, had been duelling with his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. As Sirius fell back into the veil, he looked into Harry's eyes. A single tear fell from Sirius' eyes as he disappeared, mouthing one word.

"_Sorry."_

All the mentions of Sirius the previous day had left him in the forefront of his mind, Harry wiped his eyes and gritted his teeth. He could not show weakness, not now, not ever. It would kill him. He was too busy, there was too much to do.

He made his way to the small desk that stood across from his bed. Harry was staying the in Leaky Cauldron; he was much too tired to make his way back to Surrey. He took a quill in hand and dipped it into the inkpot that stood above the stack of parchment. He placed the tip to the paper and in an elegant script, quite unlike his usual handwriting, began a series of letters.

* * *

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_Please accept my deepest apologies for my behaviour at our last meeting. It was, even given the circumstances, unforgivable. I have recently been summoned to Gringotts and several pieces of information were made available to me that need to be discussed in person. Please meet me where Snuffles fell at 1:30 p.m. tomorrow (2nd June, 1996.). We have much to discuss._

_Respectfully Yours,_

_Harold James Evans Warren Black-Potter_

_The Most Ancient and Powerful House of Warren_

Harry signed this letter as the Head of House Warren, he wanted Dumbledore to know they were on equal footing.

* * *

_Dear Neville,_

_I thank you for your assistance in the battle at the Ministry of Magic this past week. You have always been overlooked by your classmates and community. You are an amazing Wizard, Neville, and, if I may, for your new wand please go to Knockturn Alley. There is a little known Wandcrafter in an alley beside Borgin and Burkes. Tell him that I've sent you. I have already covered the cost of replacing your wand. The Ancient and Beloved House of Potter is in your debt._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Harold James Potter_

_The Ancient and Beloved House of Potter_

_P.S. Show this to your Gran, Nev. I'm sure she'll be proud of you.

* * *

_

_Dear Remus, _

_I do hope I can call you Remus, it seems rather wrong to call you 'Professor' anymore. Although I think I should stick with it, who would have thought, the great Moony… a Professor! I cannot even begin to fathom how you must feel at the moment – you have lost the last friend from your days at school. I will find Pettigrew and ensure Sirius' name is cleared. Please write back and don't fall into depression, Remus, I need you to be there for me. You're the only father I have left._

_Love,_

_Prongs, Jr._

_Aspiring Marauder_

* * *

For the next letter, Harry decided to date it. Cross-Continental post was significantly slower than local, after all. 

_

* * *

June 2, 1996._

_To the Sisters Halliwell,_

_I know you must be wondering about this method of letter delivery, but please bear with me for the moment. My name is Harry Potter. To put it bluntly, I am the last of the Warren line in Britain. At the age of one, my parents, James and Lily Potter, were murdered by an evil wizard named Voldemort. _

_Though you may not be aware, there are two branches of magic. Witchcraft, which you are no doubt familiar with, and Wizardry – which I am trained in; I am, however, a wizard and a witch. I have only yesterday been given information about the Warren Family, of which my mother belonged to. Our branch lost their powers after our ancestral home in Ireland was destroyed. I have recently been given a Book of Shadows dated 423 BC. _

_I am contacting you in hope that you would help me learn to control my powers. If you agree, I would travel to America and hopefully stay with you until September. I have lived with my Aunt Petunia since the night my parent's died – she doesn't want me and never has. If you were to agree, I would be most grateful, I hope to continue correspondence with you in the future._

_Your Cousin,_

_Harry Potter_

_

* * *

Sons and Daughters, _

_Let it be known that on the date of May 27th 1996, Bellatrix Black Lestrange committed a most heinous crime. Bellatrix killed Sirius Black, heir to the family. In response all dowries and alliances with the House Lestrange are hereby dissolved, and Bellatrix disinherited and removed from the House. _

_Narcissa Black Malfoy is hereby on familial probation as bound by family law for assisting the Dark wizard, Voldemort. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black has never allied itself with the self-appointed Lord, and never will. Any who are seen to be assisting the wizard named shall be immediately ejected from the family. _

_Andromeda Black Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora Circe Tonks are hereby reinstated and welcomed back into the family for their unwavering service in our name._

_So it is said, so it shall be,_

_Lord Black_

_Toujours Pur_

* * *

Harry sealed each letter with their respective crest and set them into the "out" box on the desk. They were instantly transported to the Post Office for immediate delivery. With a quick flick of his wand and a muttered "_Tempus_", grey smoke formed in the air. It read 9:00 p.m. Harry sighed and went back into the large comfortable bed and settled for sleep. 

The next morning Harry awoke to a tray of hot tea and scones next to his bed. Stretching, he made his way back to the desk and picked up the correspondence he had received over night.

_

* * *

Dear Harry,_

_I am most intrigued at the signed name on the letter I received from you. Please do not worry about my office, I understand your position and your actions. I do think that if our positions had been reversed I would have reacted in much the same manner. I will meet you at the pre-arranged location and time. I do hope you are able to be there._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_The Most Ancient and Wise House of Dumbledore_

Smiling lightly, Harry opened the next letter.

_

* * *

Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for the letter, my Gran saw it and I must say she is quite a lot prouder than she has ever been of me. _

_Thank you for paying for the wand, I hope that I can get a good one at this wandcrafter you mentioned. _

_Now for the formalities, the Ancient and Humble House of Longbottom do hereby accept the debt of The Ancient and Beloved House of Potter._

_Take Care,_

_Neville Franklin Longbottom_

_The Ancient and Humble House of Longbottom_

_

* * *

My Lord Black,_

_As a daughter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black I accept my state of probation. I apologise to the whole family for the actions of Bellatrix, I had simply offered her a place in my home. It was she who called the house-elf Kreacher._

_I do hope we meet soon, my Lord; I have gone through steps to ensure my son will not serve Riddle._

_Deepest Regards,_

_Narcissa Black Malfoy_

_Toujours Pur_

* * *

After reading the last letters, Harry stood and made his way into the bathroom. After a quick shower, he quickly dressed and made his way to the Ministry of Magic. 

As he stepped out of the Floo Harry noticed that there were scorch marks on the walls and the Fountain of Magical Brethren was yet to be rebuilt. He walked to the security desk and placed his wand upon it, his old wand. Harry didn't want to be fined for carrying an 'illegal' wand after all.

"Ah, Mr Potter. Holly, 11 inches, has been in use for five years now?"

"Yes, thank you."

Harry strode through a crowd of people towards the elevator. Once inside, he spoke in a loud voice.

"Department of Mysteries!"

He heard the feminine ministry voice whisper a quiet, "How rude!"

Chuckling slightly, Harry stepped off the elevator and entered the department. As he made his way through, a few people began to stop him, but walked away as they caught sight of his scar.

When he entered the familiar circular room, he looked around. A door was open. Through it, he could see the raised stone dais the Veil was fluttering lightly. Harry stopped and thought back to the last time he had been in this room. No. He couldn't dwell on the past – he had to be strong.

Clenching his teeth, he entered the room and saw Albus Dumbledore studying the arch with a forlorn, weary look upon his face.

"Professor, you should be glad that I wasn't a Dark wizard. Constant Vigilance, Sir!"

"Oh, Harry. Please, (you should) call me Albus, I do think you have earned that right many times over."

"Of course, Albus, I expect you are quite curious as to what has happened in the past two days."

"Please do tell Harry, I am quite intrigued."

The old wizard flicked his hand and two fluffy chairs appeared out of mid-air. He sat down and motioned for Harry to sit. Harry explained about the chamber unearthed within Gringotts, and continued his story up to buying a new wand.

"I, too, was called to Gringotts yesterday. Some ancient family Grimoires were discovered that we had thought lost almost a millennium ago. Around the same time, I felt a great shock of power that even I would be hard-pressed to match. I am guessing that was you, from what you have told me I can determine that you will be as powerful, and possibly even more, than I, after you have trained your Wizarding magic."

"If I understand the ranking system correctly, I am less powerful than you. I'm only a High Sorcerer while you are a Grand Sorcerer. I don't see how I could be more powerful."

"Ah, Harry, you forget. The Ritual said you had yet to reach your Magicus Subolesco, the maturation of your magic. Your Subolesco will occur at a moment of intense magical concentration. I myself reached it at the age of sixteen during an attack in Diagon Alley by the then Dark Lord, Malwick. When you achieve Subolesco, I believe that you will, much as I did, progress to the stage of Grand Sorcerer. Your Environmental abilities will also be a great help in focusing your magic."

"Oh. Sir, what exactly is an Environmental?"

"An Environmental is a wizard with the ability to manipulate the latent magic around him. You would be able to pull magic from your environment, hence the name. This would allow you to conserve your core magic, that is, the magic that resides within yourself. The ability will allow your spells to be significantly stronger."

"But Sir, you aren't an Environmental, and one of your Stunning Spells from the Battle was so powerful I could hardly breathe. How did you do it?"

"That, my dear boy, comes with a hundred and fifty years of experience." Dumbledore chuckled. "The ability is within everyone, you must simply allow your magic not to 'bleed'. Have you ever noticed in class, how a fellow student's spell will light up the air around it leaving a trail?" He waited for Harry to nod yes. "That was the magic escaping the spell causing it to become less powerful. With your Environmental abilities, it should be much easier for you to control magical bleeding."

The two Sorcerers sat in conversation for the better part of an hour before parting. They had agreed to train Harry in magical control.

As Harry walked back through Diagon Alley, he made his way back into the marble building that was Gringotts. Inside, he was immediately ushered towards a cart and was on his way towards his family vaults. After a long, breathless ride through the caverns the cart stopped.

"Vault 115, the Potter Family Vault. It opens for a Potter only, place your hand on the door and command it to open."

Harry stepped out of the cart still a little green from the trip. He approached the thick wooden door and placed his hand upon it. The door clicked as numerous locks released and then swung open with a cloud of smoke escaping into the deep caverns below Gringotts. When Harry stepped inside the vault, he was stunned. The entire vault was situated in a cave of bedrock and resembled a large library, with shelves upon shelves of filled coin bags, jewels, weapons, books, and other curios.

At the front of the vault, upon a pedestal, sat a glass-topped box; Harry approached it and again felt tears flow to his eyes.

Inside the box sat various medals and awards with his own and his parents' names engraved upon them. He slowly lifted the lid and ran his finger along the names on a pair of Order of Merlins. In the centre of the box sat a gnarled claw upon a piece of parchment. When he picked it up, he was assaulted by a strong sense of magic. He blinked and saw that the claw was glowing with a bright sky blue light.

Picking up the parchment he read an elegant script that was his father's.

* * *

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this note, your mother and I have perished in protecting you. I am sorry for leaving you so early in life. I look down at you while reading this – you are chewing on a stuffed dog given to you by Sirius. I hope that he will provide you with the love you need growing up._

_I have left the Potter Estate in great order for your Inheritance. The claw you are holding has been passed down to those worthy in our family since the time of Hogwart's founding. It is the Raven's Claw. The life's work of Rowena Ravenclaw, given to her nephew Gregory Potter, is a means to help re-structure the mind. It allows for faster learning and memory-recall. The incantation 'Incipio Magus Mentis Edificium' will activate the talisman._

_I Love You,_

_Father

* * *

_

Harry placed the note and the shrunken box in his robes.

On the pedestal, previously unnoticed was a large book with the Potter Crest upon it. Opening it, he saw that it was a magical inventory/recall book. He began tapping his wand to all of the useful items, which instantly flung themselves off the shelves and into a large trunk.

Harry had retrieved a great number of robes and cloaks, many of the books taken were on Ancient Runes and Wards (the hereditary skill of the Potter Family). Harry also took various amulets and protective talismans.

He left the vault and was on his way towards the Black family vault.

In the Black family vault, Harry found many of the same items that had been located in the study at Grimmauld Place. He gathered books on Dark Magic, and on Ancient Blood magics. Among them were titles such as _Darke Magicks – A Concise Guide, Black Arts – Familial Spells of the House Black, and Highe Bloode Magick. _ Harry also gathered almost two-dozen basilisk-hide battle robes along with a selection of war staves.

When he arrived at the Warren Family Vault, number 10, he was in awe at the size of it. There were books on demons and warlocks, rare potions ingredients, and ancient books on Atlantean Battle Magic.

Taking only the most valuable of items, he returned to the surface and exited into Diagon Alley.

* * *

When he entered the now full Alley, Harry was met with stares of pity and remorse. Confused, he continued back towards the Leaky Cauldron when he was hit in the back of the head with something.

"Hey Scar-Head, are you sad now that ickle Weasel-poo isn't able to service you anymore? It looks like the only person he'll have for company now is Lockhart!" Came the voice of Draco Malfoy.

The entire crowd around him stopped moving; they were silently watching the exchange between the two young men.

Harry turned slowly and saw a smirk upon the other boy's face. When Harry looked down an issue of the Daily Prophet sat at his feet. A picture of Ron Weasley lying in a hospital bed was on the front page. Harry picked it up and began to read the story.

* * *

_The Ancient and Fierce House of Weasley – A Family name Returns with Vengeance_

_By Jonathan Paglam_

_Last week in the now infamous Battle of the Ministry, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, led a group of friends in an effort to foil another of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's plans._

_The group, which included Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginevra and Ronald Weasley, entered the Department of Mysteries and began a battle outnumbered by a group of Death Eaters. _

_Sometime during the course of the battle Ronald Weasley, 16, (a Hogwarts Sixth-Year) fell to an attack by unknown creatures kept in the Department. Upon returning to their home on 1st June, he fell into a comatose state. After arriving at St. Mungo's, it was determined that the attack has left Ronald in a state similar to that of the renowned Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom (who were tortured into insanity). _

_At approximately 4:30 p.m. yesterday, a message was delivered to every Pureblood family's home. The House of Weasley have oathed a Right of Vengeance, in doing so they have recalled all of their vassals and are currently in the process of rebuilding the Weasel's Den, the Ancient Fortress where countless Dark wizards and witches met their downfall. _

_The Rite of Vengeance is one of the mandatory criteria for a meeting of the Wizard's Council. Many families unhappy with the Ministry have been waiting for such an Oath to be sworn. This reporter hopes that many families will follow their actions and openly oppose the Dark Lord. It is only by acting together as we did in centuries past that we will defeat this evil. (See The Ancient and Fierce House of Weasley – A History, p. 5)

* * *

_

As Harry read this, his face darkened. The Death Eaters had done this to his friend, his best friend, locked in a mental ward. He looked up at the still smirking Draco Malfoy. Harry felt something rising within him, he was angry, and someone needed to pay, someone needed to feel pain.

A sharp wind picked up around him, his robes billowing behind him. There was an ominous silence as the crowd looked on. His eyes began to glow a bright green as a visible aura appeared surrounding him like fire. With a sharp jab, he raised his wand to the sky. In a deep, magical voice he intoned something that sent chills down the spines of everyone in Diagon Alley, and made the evil in Knockturn Alley shriek in pain.

"I, Harold James Evans Warren Black-Potter, do hereby decree as Lord of House Potter, Lord of Ancient House Black, and Lord of Ancient House Warren – the wizard known as Voldemort is thus sentenced to death. The Families of Potter and Black hereby recall all subjects and Vassals to a state of war. May those who serve him feel the wrath of the ancients upon their souls!"

The nimbus surrounding Harry had begun to shimmer and swirl with red. Bolts of electricity sparked from his eyes as he looked towards the sky. A bolt of lightning streaked towards the sky and exploded with a sonic boom. Harry let his hands fall back to his sides.

As he looked at Draco, who was now bowing before his Lord Black, electricity was still sparking out of his eyes, which had turned a solid emerald, and his hands. With a slash of his wand, Harry disappeared in another flash of lightning, leaving behind a stunned crowd and a crater in the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note: Are you liking the new version?**


	4. Lessons and Life

**Disclaimer: Blah **

**

* * *

-Witchcraft-**

**-Lessons and Life-**

'… _During the reign of the Dark Lord Grindlewald, the fortress of House Weasley, The Weasle's Den was destroyed by Grindlewald's Dark Legions. Geoffrey Weasley, the then Lord of the House, and his son William were the only survivors. The rest of the family had been killed in the attack. With the loss of their ancestral home, Geoffrey rescinded his titles and lands, keeping with him the majority of the Weasley fortune. Operating out of this Vault, Geoffrey tracked down and hunted Grindlewald's lieutenants until 1945, when he was killed by Grindlewald himself, shortly before the Dark Wizard was felled by Geoffreys ex-apprentice, Albus Dumbledore. William Weasley never had an opportunity to re-instate his families name, and he died before the reign of You-Know-Who. His eldest son (of 12) Arthur, is currently Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office at the Ministry of Magic, he was married to Emily Prewitt in 19…'_

Finishing the article, Draco Malfoy was in an excellent mood. He had just been to Gringotts where he was informed that his father had designated him as Lord Malfoy in the event of his imprisonment. Draco was also unfathomably happy about the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet_. Weasley was in the loony bin; there was nothing that could make this day better. As he strolled through Diagon Alley, the paper hooked under his arm, he looked at the faces passing him by.

'_Fools, the Dark Lord will kill them all for opposing him. Disgusting Mudblood, don't walk so close to me! Who is that? Potter? This could be fun…'_

Draco had spotted a wizard wearing rather expensive-looking robes walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. At first glance, the wizard appeared to be nobody of terrible importance. However, Draco quickly recognised those green eyes and wonky glasses, and readied himself for probably his finest moment in degrading the Gryffindor.

Draco threw the newspaper at the back of Potter's head – hearing it hit with a dull _thwack,_ he smirked.

"Hey, Scar-Head, are you sad now that ickle Weasel-poo isn't able to service you anymore? It looks like the only person he'll have for company now is Lockhart!"

Potter turned around with an incomprehensible look upon his face. It was one of an old man, the thin lines around his mouth deepened as he frowned and picked up the paper.

Draco recognised a symbol on the breast of Potter's robe; a Thestral, the symbol of his mother's family. Draco wondered idly what Potter, a lowly Mudblood, was doing wearing the crest of a noble family on his robes. As Potter read through the paper, Draco noticed the slight tensing of the muscle in his jaw, the small vein in his temple that seemed to bulge with the beat of his heart. A sickening silence washed over him, and Draco felt suffocated as the air began to thicken with magic.

Draco saw the paper drop to the ground as he breathed heavily, still smirking. Potter looked up sharply at him as a sharp, cold wind began to spiral around him, making his shimmering robes flutter and wave about.

Draco's eyes flashed to Potter's hand, as his wand appeared as if from thin air, those same grey eyes widened as he saw the ring on Potter's hand. The ancestral ring of the Black family – Harry Potter was a Lord of higher station than he. Draco looked quickly back up to his Lord's face, watching as his eyes narrowed and became a solid emerald colour, literally sparking with electricity. A bright green light surrounded Potter, making him look as if on fire. Potter sharply raised his wand towards the sky, and in a booming voice said something that made Draco's teeth ache with pain.

"I, Harold James Evans Warren Black-Potter, do hereby decree as Lord of House Potter, Lord of Ancient House Black, and Lord of Ancient House Warren; the Wizard known as Voldemort is thus sentenced to death. The Families of Potter and Black hereby recall all subjects and Vassals to a state of war. May those who serve him feel the wrath of the ancients upon their souls!"

As Potter said this, a small, quiet voice spoke in Draco's ear, _'He is your Lord, as Head of your Mother's family you owe him allegiance over the Dark Lord. Family is the utmost power.'_

Draco looked in awe as a bolt of lightning flew from his Lord's arm through his wand and into the sky. In a moment of quick decision he crossed his own wand over his heart and kneeled before the only person he would ever remotely serve. Another crash of thunder was heard, and when Draco looked up Potter was gone. Leaving only a smouldering crater in the middle of Diagon Alley, and a crowd that was quickly dispersing.

Draco quickly stood and portkeyed to Malfoy Manor, where he was immediately dived at by a small, regal looking owl.

* * *

_Enchanter Lord Malfoy,_

_You are hereby summoned to a meeting of the Wizard's Council promptly at 3:00 p.m. on the 14st of June 1996. The council will convene at Salisbury Plain, tap the altar to descend. _

_Lord Emrys_

_Head of Wizard's Council_

_The Most Ancient and Triumphant House of Emrys_

'_Well,' _Draco thought to himself_, 'This should fare interesting.'

* * *

_

Jonas Trimble was a lonely man. After a small incident with a cursed teakettle falling into the hands of his Muggle neighbour, he was demoted to a lowly position in the Improper Use of Magic Office, under old Mafalda Hopkirk.

Earlier that week, the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge, had approached him. Fudge had requested the Jonas report any magic in Little Whinging to him directly, without sending any notices. This was an odd request, as Little Whinging was recorded to have no wizards or witches in residence, except for an old squib relative of the McGonagall family. Jonas saw nothing wrong with the request, and seeing a possible promotion for a job well done he had immediately requested the monitoring position for Surrey, London, Sussex, and Kent. With the exception of one Master William Brook getting a hold of his mother's wand, nothing of importance had happened in the last three months, until now.

Jonas was sitting at his desk reading a copy of _Teen Witch Weekly_, a secret passion of his (the cover disguised as that of _The Quibbler_), when a red light began to flash on the oak desk in front of him. A second later, a loud siren began to buzz as various instruments activated and began taking measurements and recordings.

Jonas bolted out of his lounging position and activated the button in front of him to summon the Aurors; audible alarms only went off at an incredible amount of power, generally a sign of dark activity or illegal duelling. He ran over to the giant map covering the wall of his monitoring station and activated it.

A bright red blip was flashing in the middle of London for about a minute, before it promptly disappeared. The magical map registered it as an Apparition and tracked it to the most unlikely of locations, Little Whinging.

Eyes widening, Jonas copied down the address and sent it to the Minister's office.

'_I wonder what that was, and how Fudge knew!'

* * *

_

Petunia Dursley, of Number 4 Privet Drive was worried. For the past fifteen years she had carefully watched her nephew, as he grew up malnourished, ignored, and oftentimes abused at the hand of her husband Vernon. For fifteen years she watched as he stayed strong and survived, for fifteen years she had begged Vernon to treat Harry as his own son, after all wouldn't Lily have treated Dudley as a son had the situation been reversed?

It had been Petunia's interference that kept Harry in the 'valuable' cupboard under the stairs, rather than the empty space behind the tool shed. It had been Petunia who petitioned Vernon to allow Harry into Dudley's second room, and to allow him to attend his school. She had watched as Harry came back each year with a weary look in his eyes, and a definite sag in his usually energetic self. She had received a report of the year's events in addition to the usual mark report given to every child's parents each year. Vernon had taken great pleasure in burning these reports, but not before Petunia had carefully copied his marks into her hidden journals.

When they had arrived at King's Cross to take Harry home, she had taken in what could not be recognised as her nephew any longer. The once bright-eyed energetic boy with an incessant spring in his step had changed drastically. He no longer looked forward when he walked, but slouched his shoulders and watched his feet as they shuffled along towards the car park.

Inside, Petunia's heart was breaking for the only remnant of her long-deceased sister. That night when they arrived home Vernon had asked Petunia for the annual report so he could burn it, she simply replied that she had anticipated and already done so, pointing to a few ashes in the now open fire grate. Satisfied, Vernon grunted and went upstairs to bed.

Petunia had received the yearly notice, sans grades after they had arrived home. She had felt tears well in her eyes as she read the reports of what happened to her nephew this year. She vowed to let Harry know that she did all she was able, to keep him happy and safe.

However, yesterday morning when she had been sitting at the kitchen table sipping her tea and waiting for him to come downstairs, she saw him come down the stairs with a silvery piece of fabric. She had watched as he looked at his surroundings, shook his head and disappeared underneath the cloak. She had let him leave, and now she was worried that he would never return. Petunia had made a grave mistake in ignoring Harry to his face, and she would never forgive herself if something were to happen to him.

As she stood washing the dishes from supper, she gazed out the window aimlessly, without any thirst for what Mrs Next-door was doing in the room visible to the kitchen. After drying off, she turned around to exit the kitchen when an almighty sound of thunder was heard. She turned to look at the sky, which was still clear and left no sign of a storm.

Petunia ran to the front door and opened it, hoping to see clouds in the distance, what she did see made her blood run cold. In the middle of a smouldering crater lay her nephew, his now long hair dishevelled around him and his eyes closed.

She ran out to him and dropped to her knees. The blackened dirt was burning her legs through her light dress. She picked him up into her lap and wiped the ash from his face, cradling his head she silently prayed that he wasn't dead. A few seconds later she felt him stir and open his eyes. She pulled him to her chest and hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face.

"A – Aunt Petunia? Are you alright?" He coughed.

"Don't you ever leave without telling me again, you had me so worried! He could have gotten you!"

Petunia let him go and helped him stand slowly. She was trying to help him into the house when a tall black man appeared from the side garden.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" She demanded of the tall man who was obviously a wizard.

"I'm here to warn Potter, the Aurors are coming."

"Wh – What? Why?" Harry said, looking up to see the face of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Someone tipped off Fudge, he's on his way to personally break your wand for Underage magic use with a small platoon of Aurors – they're expecting trouble."

"Well they should! What with that fool slandering my nephew in such a manner this past year, I have half a mind to take my pot-spoon to the side of his head!" Petunia snarled, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Yes, well, I'd best be off, I'm not supposed to be here. Dumbledore says to stay inside the house until he arrives and not to surrender your wand."

"Thanks, Kingsley, don't worry. Fudge won't get anything out of me."

With a small _Crack!_ Kingsley disappeared from Privet Drive. Harry released himself from his Aunt's tight grasp as he stood upright, wincing at a small pain in his back.

'_Probably from landing on my back I suppose…'_

"Why are you so worried, Aunt Petunia, I know you hold no love for me. So why are you acting this way?"

"Harry… I… I'm sorry. I've tried my best for Lily, but Vernon won't have any of it. I'm not a strong person and I failed you. I promise you I'll be a better aunt to you, I love you like a son and I wish I could have told you before now." She said shakily.

Harry looked at his aunt with a dumbfounded expression on his face. His aunt, Petunia, had just told him she loved him as a son, as his own person, as Harry.

He reached out and pulled Petunia into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder. She pulled away and looked at him, the eyes that were so dull a moment before had begun to brighten again. Both of them, aunt and nephew, smiled at each other for perhaps the first time they could remember.

As if on cue, a resoundingly loud _Crack_ ran through the quiet street followed by whispered orders and the sounds of boots on pavement.

"Harry Potter, you are hereby under arrest for breaking the Decree for Underage Wizardry for the third time, and for Apparating without a license, there is also a charge for suspected use of the Dark Arts. You are to surrender yourself and place your wand on the ground!" Came the joyful voice of Cornelius Fudge, The Minister of Magic.

"Fudge, this is private property of the House Warren, you are trespassing on my land. You _will_ leave the premises with your Aurors immediately!"

Petunia and Harry were standing on the front stoop of the house, watching the portly man walk up the lawn escorted by three Aurors. In a moment of rage, Petunia walked up to the Minister and promptly punched him in the face, breaking his nose. The Aurors, who immediately began listing her offences, grabbed her.

"You are under arrest for assaulting a member of the Ministry, and for aiding a wanted criminal in resisting arrest."

Harry pulled his wand out of his robes as his anger rose again. Watching the men roughly grab his aunt and drag her off the drive, he pointed the wand at the two men holding his aunt as wind began to pick up again. Harry flicked it towards Fudge who was keeled over in pain, holding his bloody nose and immediately rose into the air floating towards Harry.

With an air of menace around him, Harry approached the Aurors who had stopped moving, a glimpse of recognition ran through his mind as he saw the face of one who was holding Petunia particularly hard.

"I suggest, Auror Dawlish, that you release my Aunt immediately. I also expect that your team will vacate the premises for violating the land of an Ancient House, and falsely arresting members of said House."

Harry saw the two Aurors eyes flicker from him to Fudge (who was still floating behind him), to his Aunt, who they promptly released. She proceeded to stand up, dust her self off, and slap each one of them.

"How dare you handle a lady that way? You despicable men! Harry, release the Minister please."

"I expect, Minister Fudge, that you will not intrude on private property again, the next time you do my wards will not be very pleasant for you. And I assure you as Head of House Potter, that the wards will leave you unable to sit behind your desk for the next month." Harry said, allowing the Minister to fall to the ground, "I should also point out that as Head of my Family I am exempt from Underage Wizardry Laws."

While Fudge was being helped away by the Aurors, who were systematically Disapparating, Harry and Petunia returned to the house. Before entering, Petunia turned to Fudge with a scowl on her face.

"Minister, please tell Madam Umbridge that she made a terrible mistake in crossing me, and that there shall be legal action against her in regards to my nephew's safety over this past year."

After a lengthy discussion with Vernon on the dangers and advantages of Harry being able to do magic, he reluctantly agreed to allow his nephew to stay for a few weeks (although, Harry was required to cast a few discreet calming charms to prevent his dear Uncle from soiling himself).

Harry had gone up to his room. Too tired to change, he pulled out the gnarled talisman that had been passed down through his family. As he held it, the Raven's Claw lit his small room with a visible aura of pale blue. The shadows cast almost seemed alive, and as he recited the incantation they grew as the light was pulled in tight to the now floating claw.

A loud raven's caw was heard as the claw attached itself to the base of Harry's skull. That was the last thing he heard as the smallest bedroom of Number Four, Privet Drive swirled into darkness.

* * *

As he awoke, Harry noticed that there was no longer a sharp pain at the back of his neck, but a dull throb between his temples. He sat up, blinking his eyes, pulling brand new glasses onto his face he felt around for the object that had caused such pain in the first place. Lying beside his pillow were the Raven's Claw, a small parchment, and a small bottle. Picking up the note he read it under his breath.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Your father is an inconsiderate moron. When he let me use that thing he conveniently forgot to mention it left you with a throbbing headache by the time you woke up. I've charmed the claw to provide you with this note and a bottle of headache potion for the next morning. Take this as a lesson. Never use a magical device without thoroughly researching it first._

_All My Love,_

_Mum

* * *

_

His breath hitched in his throat. Harry gentle placed the short note on the bedside table, and downed the potion. A warm feeling enveloped his head as the potion began to work.

Harry stood in the room and looked around at his meagre surroundings. Sighing, he enlarged his trunks and took out a thick book he had purchased the day before on Conjuring and Advanced Transfiguration.

When Harry had started on the fifth chapter he was pacing the room, book in his left hand, and practising wand movements with his right. Still muttering incantations under his breath, Harry had not noticed the elderly man who was sitting atop his rickety desk until a slight cough alerted him to someone's presence.

"Ahem, Constant Vigilance, Harry," said Dumbledore with a small smile. "I believe that last spell has emphasis on the second 'r'."

Spinning around, Harry apologised with a sheepish grin and put his book down.

"Albus, I've actually just woken up, do you think you could do a little… Erm… Re-modeling while I go shower?"

"Of course Harry, it won't take very long." The aged sorcerer said, rolling his sleeves. "Run along, there's work to be done today!"

* * *

After a brief shower, Harry had donned a pair of new black trousers, with a well fitting t-shirt. He looked almost Muggle, if not for the anti-wrinkle and self-cleaning charms weaved into the thread.

As he entered his room, the first thing he noticed was the newly painted walls, the second thing he noticed was the four-poster bed, and the third was the small training area, where Dumbledore was currently arranging the contents of his trunks, every so often he would pull out a book or an object and jump with excitement.

Sitting in a plush leather chair, Harry watched as his mentor pulled out a long, straight piece of wood with a purely clear crystal set at the top. With one look at the battle-staff, he nearly dropped it with excitement.

"H – Harry, do you know what this is?"

"It's a battle-staff sir, I've twelve in total. What's so important about it?"

"Harry, these are original battle-staves," Dumbledore said as he carefully put them in a large display case along the wall. "They were gifted to only two families by the Elves. The Blacks and the Weasleys, the Warrior Families. They are recorded to act as amplifiers for Battle Magics; this would allow one wizard to attack a large group of enemies at once without draining extra power. These could be very useful in the future. I will have to ask Arthur to search his vaults for the second set. Only 24 were made, it is impossible to create more."

Once finished setting up the training area, Dumbledore examined Harry's wand and nodded in approval. Motioning for him to sit down, they sat cross-legged on the padded grey floor.

"The first thing you must know about Magical Control, is that magic is everywhere. There is not one place on this planet that is entirely devoid of magic. Your nature as an Environmental is to utilise the magic around you, by supplementing your natural ability, it is far less likely that you will tire during periods of intense magical concentration."

"Excuse me, but Sir - how do you know all of this?"

"Harry, my boy, there is more to being a Hogwarts Headmaster than the title. Do you think previous Headmasters have not had similar situations?"

"Oh, of course, sorry. Please continue."

"Thank you, the first exercise we must use is a basic Occlumency preparation as I'm sure you're familiar with. Please close your eyes and begin the Flame and Void exercise."

After a moment's hesitation, Harry looked towards Albus with a hard look in his eyes.

"I'm afraid you will have to describe this exercise for me Albus, the only Occlumency training I've had is 'Clear Your Mind'."

"Indeed, I shall speak to Severus about this. This is the exercise to clear your mind. You need to close your eyes and picture the thoughts in your mind. Picture a spark among the thoughts, and slowly guide them into it, fuelling the flame. Allow the flame to grow until you see nothing, but a void, concentrate on the void. If you feel a stray thought, allow it to rekindle the flame and restore the void."

Albus watched as the young man's face grimaced within his thoughts, slowly he watched as the grimace turned into a slight frown, and then to calm face.

"I am going to slowly lower the Suppressor Charm. Visualise the magic that begins to seep inwards as a fog, a colour, water, anything. As it begins to cloud your void, I want you to visualise it leaving the void, let it create a wall around your void."

Harry was sitting in darkness, it was empty, and it was boundless. Occasionally, there was a small speck of dust, but it immediately flew towards him and incinerated. Slowly, he felt a coolness touch his feet, it began to slowly flow around him, and it began to suffocate him. He was lost in the void when he heard a distant voice.

"_Push it away, make it a wall around you, you are in control."_

With a small grunt he began to push the feeling away from him, he allowed it to solidify around him, caging his void. The coldness seemed to wrap around him, like a second skin. In an instant there was nothing left but Harry, his wall, and his void.

"You may open your eyes, Harry, I must admit this is very good progress. Not many have been able to so efficiently control their mind. I do believe that your Environmental shields will be quite sufficient as long as you are conscious. If you aren't very tired, I believe we can begin working on channelling magic for your spells… Harry?"

Still consumed with the calming feeling of the void, Harry absently nodded a silent yes. For the rest of the day, Harry worked harder on his magic than he had in his entire life.

* * *

For a week, Harry was subjected to the most intense magical training since the worldwide threat of Grindelwald. Over this week, Grand Sorcerer Albus Dumbledore had given Harry training equivalent to his last two years at Hogwarts, and helped the younger sorcerer gain mastery over his Environmental abilities.

During his nineteen-hour long days, Harry had been studying the hereditary magic of the Potters, Warding. By combining his wards with cast runes, Harry was able to set specifics of a ward more efficiently than a simple warding spell. If he used full concentration, it took Albus about ten minutes to full dismantle Harry's Anti-Apparition wards.

Although Harry had been learning at an alarming rate, he was still having trouble with Blood Magic. To successfully cast this magic Harry would have to perform a blood ritual with a member of the Black family. The one spell he had been successful with was the _Tutela ex Minuo, _the Shield of Blood. It was a lesser form of the blood wards that were protecting him from Voldemort at Privet Drive. The shield required the caster to bleed on themselves, or whosoever they are to protect. After reciting the incantation, it protects against physical (force, flame, lightning, etc…) and chemical (such as acid) damage.

One of the most interesting lessons Harry had been given by Dumbledore was the one of Sorcerer's Apparition. When he asked Albus why he had Apparated in a bolt of lightning, the man's eyes lit up and he began to smile. During that lesson, Harry had learned that Sorcerers, if they so choose, are able to Apparate with the aid of an element (in Harry's case, Chaos) – Dumbledore himself had an affinity for Fire. While Harry was learning these skills from Dumbledore, he had also been secretly studying the books of Atlantean Battle Magic, which Albus had forbidden him to read. Due to their sheer power and destructive force they required and caused. While practising with these magics, Harry had also begun to practise duelling.

At the current moment, Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the now familiar seating area of Harry's room. He had been watching Harry's progress over the past week. Harry had dedicated himself to working, just as Albus himself had after Grindelwald killed his own parents in 1940. The question he had just been asked was one he was not expecting, it was not possible for Albus to teach Harry the skills he had requested.

"Harry, I'm afraid that you cannot learn Wandless Magic."

"But Sir, you use it, why can't I!"

"It isn't as simple as that Harry. Usually when an Ancient Blood comes of age, at the age of 20, their father will perform a ritual with them that allows them to use 'Wandless Magic', which is in reality Elemental Magic." The elder sorcerer explained seriously. "We are unable to cast spells with this magic, but are able to manipulate the elements, for example, to conjure or transfigure wandlessly, I utilise the Earth element and tell it to create an object, or change one into another. Likewise, any levitation or summoning is done with the Air element. In normal circumstances your father would have performed the ceremony after the discovery of your heritage. There is no one else who can perform the ritual."

"I see," Harry replied lightly, sighing he leaned back in his chair and silently entered his void, when he was in his void; Harry felt nothing, no pain for Sirius, no remorse for his parents.

"However, I have contacted Bill Weasley and he has agreed to train you with your battle-staff. He will arrive sometime tomorrow morning. I'll stop by in a few days to discuss the Council meeting, goodnight Harry."

And with that, Albus disappeared with a slight _Pop_. Harry took a deep breath, it was a great disappointment that he would be unable to perform the wandless ritual, but then again, as he saw it Voldemort had no father to perform the ritual for him either. A small tapping at the window snapped him out of his thoughts. Walking over to the window, he remembered the letter that he had received the first night of his training.

* * *

_Wardmaster Lord Potter,_

_You are hereby summoned to a meeting of the Wizard's Council at promptly 3:00p.m. on the 14th June 1996. The Council will convene at Salisbury Plain, tap the altar to descend. As a representative of three houses, you will be referred to as Lord Potter, but still control the other two seats. You are required to have a Magical family member (usually next in line) as a second. Narcissa Black Malfoy has been chosen as yours. Any questions may be forwarded to your Headmaster._

_Lord Emrys_

_Head of Wizard's Council_

_The Most Ancient and Triumphant House of Emrys

* * *

_Opening the window, he let in an elegant looking hawk owl, which dropped the letter clutched in his beak on the nearby desk and left. Slitting the unfamiliar red seal he opened the letter to find a familiar neat print.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry we haven't written before now, as I'm pretty sure you know Ron is in the Hospital, you should go visit him. My parents and I are staying at the Burrow this summer. I'm not sure if you were aware, but the Weasleys had their name re-instated on an Oath of Vengeance. _

_The fortress is coming along quickly with all the help we've had from the goblins. Apparently, an old Wardmaster family is going to be at the Wizard's Council next week, I think Mr Weasley is going to ask them to help ward the Weasel's Den. _

_Harry, I – I'm sorry about Sirius, I know you were close but please don't push us away, and I need you now that Ron is… Try to stop by the Burrow sometime; Headquarters has been relocated here after the old one shut us out. _

_Mr and Mrs Weasley have been training Ginny, Percy, Charlie, the Twins and I. Apparantly Mr Weasley trained Bill shortly before he began his Curse Breaking apprenticeship. The twins were given a book that belonged to their uncles, they haven't been seen around lately and I'm not sure what they're up to. I have to go help strengthen a ward, please write back._

_Love from,_

_Mione

* * *

_

Reading over the letter he sighed, he had hoped it was from Remus, since the first letter Harry had sent, nobody from the Order had seen hide or hair of him. Hastily scribbling a reply, he sent it off with Hedwig when another four owls flew in and dropped letters. Harry slouched into his chair and began to read again.

* * *

_My Lord Potter,_

_As Vassals to House Potter, we the Houses McGonagall, Goshawk, and Greengrass affirm our allegiance to the Ancient and Beloved House of Potter. As Vassals we are at your command. We have jointly agreed to meet on the date of 20th June at Godric's Hollow, if it is agreeable with your Lordship's schedule._

_Honour and Life,_

_Michael McGonagall_

_The Elder and Honourable Clan McGonagall_

_Miranda Goshawk_

_The Elder and Loyal House of Goshawk_

_Constantine Greengrass _

_The Elder and Valorous House of Greengrass

* * *

_

_My Lord Black,_

_As Vassals to House Black, we the Houses Snape, Vector, and Bulstrode affirm our subservience to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. We await your will. If it is convenient, we are prepared to meet your Lordship at the Black Manor on the 21st June._

_Toujours Pur,_

_Severus Snape_

_The Elder and Malevolent House of Snape_

_Wilhelm Vector_

_The Elder and Shrewd House of Vector_

_Petrus Bulstrode_

_The Elder and Temperate House of Bulstrode

* * *

_

_My Lord Warren,_

_As Vassals to Ancient House Warren, we the Houses Flitwick and Viridian reaffirm our alliances to the Most Ancient and Powerful House of Warren. A meeting has been scheduled at the Ruins of Castle Warren for the 6th August. If this is inconvenient please reply._

_Blessed Be,_

_Filius Flitwick_

_The Ancient and Nurturing House of Flitwick_

_Vindictus Viridian_

_The Ancient and Vengeful House of Viridian

* * *

_

_June 5th 1996._

_Dear Harry,_

_It was pretty surprising, waking up to an owl delivering mail, but then again when your days are spent fighting demons and warlocks you tend to become a little immune to weirdness. We've only been aware of our powers for about 2 years. They were unlocked after our Grandmother died. _

_We would be happy to have you stay with us for a while. It is kind of a big house after all. We're also interested in this Wizard stuff, it could be useful. Our Book of Shadows is only dated 1634, We're sure yours has a lot more to say than ours does. If you can be here between noon and 1 o'clock on July 1st, it would be great. _

_Your Cousins,_

_Prue, Piper, & Phoebe

* * *

_

With a loud groan, Harry jumped into his bed and decided to deal with the rest of it tomorrow. As he fell asleep, his mind was turned to his friends, when would he have time for Hermione and Ginny? When would he see Ron? A small tear escaped his eye as he thought of his fallen friend.

'_Never Again.'

* * *

_

Author's Note: I'll say it again here... I NEED A NEW BETA, somebody who is good with grammar and formatting, and who i can bounce ideas off of._  
_


	5. Battles and Breakdowns

**Disclaimer: **Go Away.

* * *

Witchcraft 

Battles and Breakdowns

Harry turned to look in the full-length gilded mirror behind him. His dark hair was tied back in a loose ponytail down his back, and his full-length white robes were adorned with the three symbols of his lordship. The burning Phoenix, the Thestral, and the Triquetra were depicted over the heart and on the back of the accompanying cloak. The entire outfit was embroidered with golden runes along the hems. Harry turned and placed around his neck the Warren Pendant, a Triquetra made of black diamond. Acting as the clasp of his cloak, the Raven's Claw sat just above the pendant.

Walking over to the training area of his magically enhanced bedroom, Harry pulled from the wall the one staff that stood out from the others. The Black Staff, as it was called, was a straight shaft of black wood topped with a white sphere encased in an ornately designed clawed tip. Harry was getting prepared to attend the Wizard's council, the robes were sent to him by Lord Emrys, as the Emrys family had held all Council Attire in trust. The three magical items were artefacts of Harry's families and showed his status, in conjunction with the signet rings, as Head of the Families.

Walking into the kitchen, Harry gave his aunt a hug and Disapparated with a slight _Pop_.

Harry reappeared a couple of hundred kilometres away on a large green plain that was uncharacteristically empty. Harry had visited here once before when Dudley had whined to his parents about wanting to see the great Stonehenge. _Then_, it had been swarming with tourists. Now it was eerily silent across the plain.

Stepping through the giant stone rings, Harry noticed another white robe appear across the plain. With his staff, he tapped the central altar three times. The altar wasn't visible to Muggles, just as the numerous ancient runes that were inscribed over every stone present. A rumbling was heard as the altar rose to reveal a dark passage with rough stairs hewn into the stone.

Harry entered the passage; a dull _thunk_ was heard as his staff hit the steps. He emerged in a cold dark room; at one end was a single torch in a wall bracket beside a roughly hewn wooden door. Harry opened the door and entered an enormous auditorium, similar to the courtrooms at the bottom of the Ministry of Magic.

The room was full – behind each seat was a banner with a house crest. Harry spotted many familiar faces. Among them were Albus Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, Amelia and Susan Bones, Arthur and Bill Weasley, Mr Ollivander, and a couple Slytherins whose names he couldn't remember. There were three empty seats: his own, and what appeared to be the Malfoy seats.

Harry made his way around the room, giving an occasional nod when he made eye contact with someone. As he was seated, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy entered the room along with another boy with the trademark Malfoy hair. On Harry's left was Ollivander, and to his right sat Narcissa. She gave Harry a small bow with a quiet, "My Lord." Harry returned the nod and motioned for her to be seated.

Torches around the room blazed to life and bathed the auditorium in flickering light. A rather young looking man with bright blue eyes stood and raised his arms to the room.

"Welcome, Lords and Ladies of Ancient Houses, to the first meeting of this council in well over three hundred years. I believe we should move around the room and introduce ourselves to the rest of the council. I am Lord Matthias Emrys, of the Most Ancient and Triumphant House of Emrys, Leader of the Wizard's council and Head of the Magical Society of the British Kingdom."

To his left, his son introduced himself, as did the other Lords and Ladies of the council, Albus and Artem (his grandson) Dumbledore, Donato and Blaise Zabini, Thomas and Theodore Nott, Augusta and Neville Longbottom, Arthur and Bill Weasley, Draco and Fenwick Malfoy. After Narcissa introduced herself, Harry stood.

"I am Lord Harold James Evans Warren Black-Potter, of the Most Ancient Houses of Black and Warren, and the Ancient and Beloved House of Potter." And with a slight smirk he added, "I'm also the Boy-Who-Lived." There were a few chuckles at that, as Ardwick and Armand Ollivander introduced themselves.

Lord Emrys again stood, "Now I believe it is prudent to get down to business, as you well know, this Council was dissolved in hope that the Wizengamot Assembly, and the Ministry of Magic would be able to govern society adequately when our numbers dwindled. This, however, appears not to be the case. They have let Voldemort become a threat to the existence of our world and our beliefs. With the restoration of the House Weasley, I believe that it will be in out best interests to… amend certain policies of the Ministry."

Lady Bones rose while Emrys was speaking. "Pardon My Lord, but what is meant by these amendments?"

"Not to worry, Governor Bones, they won't impede the Ministry's function. They will simply remove boundaries that many have been afraid to cross." Lord Emrys said smiling. "Our first course of action will be to legalise the use of magic for all ages. Honestly, what were they thinking? Putting laws on magic itself! It's utter nonsense! All those in favour raise their right hand."

Harry raised his right hand along with half a dozen others.

"Excellent! The paperwork shall be drawn up shortly and sent to the Ministry. Our second order of business shall be to fund the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Auror Division. I do think it is about time someone invested in our safety. House Emrys is prepared to offer two million galleons in exchange for removing all Council members from legal restrictions."

Several faces lit up at this, most noticeably Lord Nott and Lord Zabini, while the rest burst into chatter. Lord Dumbledore stood and addressed the Council with a grave look towards the two known Death Eaters.

"While I wholeheartedly agree with Lord Emrys, I do believe some restrictions should be placed upon Council members known for unsavoury allegiances."

"I hardly think, Loremaster," Nott interrupted with a sneer, "That our allegiances outside this Council have any standing separating us. This division in the Council is exactly why it was dissolved. I offer an additional one hundred thousand galleons for the funding of the Auror Division."

More angry chatter broke out as arguments between those who supported the dark and those firmly placed in the light. Harry closed his eyes as he listened to the bickering. Standing up, he sharply hit his staff against the ground, sending a burst of white light from the tip, which instantly silenced the Council. They all turned to look towards him.

"I will match the funding our Lord Emrys has offered, I –"

"Listen to this child, he thinks because he wears the symbols he is a Lord, I hardly think he would stray far from Dumbledore's leash," again interrupted the angry drawl of Nott.

"Lord Nott, I unlike you, view these preceedings and this council in high regard. As such you will address me as Lord Potter, or Wardmaster Potter. Now, as I was saying before being rudely interrupted," Harry replied acerbically, "I agree with our Lord Emrys and fully support his position. By giving the Council members freedom from the Ministry's legal machinations we will be able to reassert ourselves in a world that has forgotten its origins. That doesn't mean however, Lord Nott, that if I were to meet a fellow Council member in battle I would be any more forgiving than to any other lowly Death Eater."

Harry sat down as the Council looked at him with wide eyes, he met the eyes of Blaise Zabini, amusement flashed in her dark brown eyes and Harry gave her a tentative smile.

As Lord Emrys began to negotiate any other funding towards the Ministry, Narcissa leaned towards Harry and whispered, "Nicely said, I do believe Draco and yourself would have some interesting verbal matches."

Harry simply nodded and gave her a brief smile. Nearly half an hour later, the Council was still deliberating the position of magical creatures in their society. In ages past Goblins, Dwarves and Elves alike were great allies to the Council. Now the Goblin Kingdom was reduced to running banks and gold mining operations. Dwarves had all but returned to their mountains in the south, and the Elves were reduced to house slaves.

While the rest of the Council argued, Harry sat thinking about Ragnok and realised that this was his meaning. Harry could help the magical races through his position on the council. A great banging on the door of the Council chambers interrupted his thoughts. It shone briefly white as its ancient wards fell and burst open to reveal a livid Minister of Magic flanked by a squad of Aurors.

"In the name of the Ministry of Magic you are all under arrest for treason!" He screamed as the vein in his temple bulged dangerously.

The Aurors began to move around the room as the Council members made cries of outrage. Narcissa stood and addressed the Minister as an Auror took hold of her arm.

"This Council is not under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Magic. You have no power here, Fudge!"

"Aha! Conspiring with Death Eaters! Another charge for these people! As for having no jurisdiction, according to Political Decree number 187, I the Minister of Magic have full control of all governing bodies within Magical Britain."

The Council burst out into whispers at this as a shrill voice filled the chamber. Lady Longbottom had released herself from the hold of Auror Dawlish and was now glaring daggers at Fudge.

"CORNELIUS FUDGE! IN THE NAME OF HOUSE LONGBOTTOM I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE AND TAKE YOUR AURORS WITH YOU! AN ELDERBLOOD HAS NO PLACE WITIHIN THE HALLS OF OUR ANCESTORS! YOU SHAME YOUR NAME, CORNELIUS, BE PREPARED TO FACE THE FAMILY FOR THESE ACTIONS! YOU HAVE DISGRACED YOUR BLOOD AND MAGIC WITH YOUR ACTIONS CORNELIUS AND IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO FACE THE CONSEQUENCES." She screamed at him form across the auditorium.

Fudge's face had gone stark white and he was now twiddling his bowler hat between his hands. "We-Well I-I'm sure we can r-reach a c-c-compromise?" He stuttered out. Lady Longbottom simply glared at him. "Well I guess not, I'll take leave now. My Lady." He said managing an awkward bow.

The Aurors reluctantly followed Fudge out of the council chambers. When they had finally gone Lady Longbottom deeply apologised for the actions of her Vassal.

"It is quite alright, Lady Longbottom, we should have expected such interruption. I had thought the wards would hold anyone outside of the chambers, I appear to have misjudged their strength." Lord Emrys said with a slight smile on his face. "They will need to be recast. If you would be so kind, Wardmaster?"

Harry nodded and stood. He walked to the ancient door and pulled out his wand, with a quick incantation the deteriorating wood was restored and closed. The Council watched as Harry drew several white runes in the air, all the while chanting a lengthy incantation. They felt the magic building as the runes pulsed with white light before burning themselves into the door and then disappearing. Almost a minute later, the air around Harry was crackling with electricity as he completed the ward.

Slumping slightly, he said, "I think that should hold them out next time."

* * *

When the Council had resumed, Harry continued to listen to the arguments for the rights of magical beings he noticed Dumbledore's unconcern for the potential of an alliance. Harry stayed silent throughout the entire debate, which seemed to push towards leaving the status of Centaurs, Elves, Goblins, and Dwarves as they currently were – below human. When Dumbledore stood and spoke for neutrality in an effort to keep the current peace, Harry decided where he stood.

Looking around at the nodding heads and the thoughtful looks the Headmaster was receiving, Harry waited until Dumbledore was seated before rising from his chair.

"I am quite frankly disgusted at being part of such a council if these are the opinions that are given by our 'best minds'." Harry said with a not too hidden glare towards his mentor. "I am disgusted at the fact that we, an all-human council, would have the audacity to believe we deserve control over the fate of other races. We have taken away their right to practise Wizardry in fear of their own power. I have personally seen the power under control of Elves and Goblins. A single house-elf, in poor physical and mental condition was able to Apparate through the Blood-wards at my summer residence and the Wards of Hogwarts herself. I would like to know if any of you had ever read the 'warning' inscribed on the front doors of Gringotts, I doubt there is not one wizard or witch who hasn't. That is not merely a warning, but a powerful spell to deter any thieves from entering even the building of Gringotts. In my hand is a Battle Staff of the Black family, crafted by the Elves before they were driven from this realm by this very Council. By denying what is their right as magical creatures, as our brethren, we lose all hope of a united magical world."

Many of the Council members were looking at Harry in shock, others with disappointment, Dumbledore included.

"I put forth the motion to grant our magical brethren full rights in our society, as well as a representative position on both this Council, and the Wizengamot. By doing this we are creating new opportunities for ourselves to learn magic, along with creating useful allies, I for one would feel much safer with a contingent of Goblins guarding Azkaban rather than the Dementors who have been proved to serve Voldemort in the past. I bring this to vote, and I say Aye with all three of my seats on this Council. The decision remains with you."

Harry sat back as arguments were shouted out and agreements were made, he smirked at Dumbledore before catching the eye of Blaise a second time, he gave her a small wink and turned back to the arguments.

Nearly ten minutes into arguments of the danger these creatures created for society, Lord Emrys stood and called for silence.

"I believe that we've had quite enough arguments, this subject has been brought forward as a vote and shall be treated as such."

Nearly half the Council voted neutral, Nott voted nay, and the remaining seven seats voted aye. For the next three hours, the council discussed the use of so-called Battle and Dark Magics, in the end the category of Dark Magic was removed, the Unforgivables remaining of course, and Battle Magic to be used only in extreme circumstances.

When the council had adjourned, many left but three people approached Harry before he was able to leave for Privet Drive.

The first to approach was Lord Emrys himself, after a brief conversation he informed Harry that his family had long continued to practise Witchcraft and if he needed any help, to just send an Owl. Harry graciously thanked him for the offer and for the support he provided during the council meeting. The second to meet with him was Bill Weasley.

"Well Harry, I must say that was an impressive ward you cast over the chambers. I would be hard-pressed to crack it. If you wouldn't mind, stop by the Burrow sometime to help ward the Weasel's Den? I know it's a bit much to ask but we haven't had that much experience warding such a large area and if we had the help of House Potter it would be greatly appreciated."

Harry agreed to assist in the final warding of their fortress and told Bill to say hi to the rest of the family for him. The last person Harry met with before leaving was Blaise Zabini. Harry had spoken to her briefly during classes during the year, but weren't very close. Blaise was shorter than Harry, standing around 5'3 with wavy light brown hair. Her skin was a tanned olive, contrasting to Harry's rather pale skin. Her eyes were a light hazel and glittered in the flickering light of the auditorium. She walked up to Harry giving him a nervous smile. Harry returned the shy smile with one of his own.

"Hi, Harry. It's, erm… been a while since I've seen you. How've your holidays been so far?"

"Hi, Blaise, umm, it's been fine… not too much has happened yet. How's yours been?"

"Oh, not too bad, I finally completed my apprenticeship to Father. But other than that I've been locked up in the Manor. So do you, uhh… have any plans for the rest of the summer?" she said while absently twirling her hair over one shoulder.

"Oh that's good, I don't know really, I'm visiting some relatives across the pond in July, I'm not sure how long I'll be there for though, and you?" Harry asked, mentally trying to slice off his burning ears.

Harry and Blaise sat and talked for the next half an hour, where he learned that she too was going to California, to celebrate completing her apprenticeship in robe making. Over the course of those thirty minutes, they both became less nervous and more open to each other. When Blaise left, she made sure to tell Harry to owl her when he arrived in America.

As Harry left Stonehenge, he stopped to appreciate the view. The colours surrounding the area were spectacular; it appeared to be some sort of a nexus. All of the magic seemed to swirl outward from the altar stone in the middle of the monolithic ring. Across the way, Gregory Perkins, Security Guard for the Stonehenge site, was slightly awed at the lack of people present. The site was generally swarming with tourists. As he watched the ring, a man dressed in white appeared as if from nowhere in the middle of the stones. George blinked and the man was gone. A slight crackle of lightning was heard, and George looked at the twilight sky with slight confusion before walking back to his post.

When Harry reappeared at Privet Drive, he immediately sensed something was amiss. The red dome that the area had previously been encased in was now in shambles. There was a massive section of the wards missing. A woman's screams permeated the air. And Harry set off in a run through the yards of Privet Drive, making his way to the back yard of number four, with one thing on his mind. _Death Eaters.

* * *

_

When Harry reached the now pitch dark yard he noticed that the Death Eaters were congregated around the front of the house, no doubt waiting for him, with several residents of Privet Drive captive; Mrs Figg and the Dursleys included. Without waiting a second longer, Harry drew all the stray magic he could find to him and set to work scribing runes with his wand, all the while incanting under his breath. He watched with his Environmental senses as the wards were erected. Anti-Appariton, Anti-Portkey, and repairing the Blood Wards; once they were complete, Harry once again drew energy from his surroundings into himself.

Creeping around the side of the house, he saw that the Death Eaters were now noticing the wards that had appeared. There appeared to be seven of them. Harry silently prepared himself, reciting incantations in his mind, readying himself mentally for battle. One of the Death Eaters was getting impatient,

"COME OUT TO PLAY, POTTER! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" The Death Eater snapped his wand down to little Mark Evans and with an evil grin Harry could see through the mask cried, "_CRUCIO_".

Mark Evans was only twelve years old; Harry had taken care of him when he was younger. He was one of Harry's only friends prior to Hogwarts. Anger coursed through Harry's veins at the sight of his first friend writhing on the ground in pain, unable to scream. Mrs Figg seemed to be the only one who knew what was going on and was holding Mark's parents back with surprising strength.

Harry stepped out from the shadows; his aura had once again become tangible, flickering around him like green flames. Small sparks and jolts of electricity ran visibly across his white robes, up the length of his wand and staff, scorching the earth where they hit it. Harry's eyes were once again a solid shade of jade, literally crackling with small bolts of lightning.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Harry said in a quiet voice that ran through the hushed street.

The people that had known Harry since his childhood looked in awe and fear. They now had a vague idea that he was in fact some sort of magician, rather than a once scrawny-shy boy turned incurably criminal. The Death Eaters who had not heard, or believed Harry's spectacle in Diagon Alley at the beginning of the month were now scared. They had taken the initiative to plan this attack while their master was in a magical coma. It had gone perfectly until now. They had greatly underestimated Harry. The Death Eater who was Cruciating Mark cancelled the spell and stepped forward, the rest of them followed.

The residents of Privet Drive were slightly in awe, they were witness to a magical stand off that wouldn't have been out of place in a cowboy movie. They watched as jets of light began to fly from the robed men to the Potter boy. He looked like some sort of mythical god in his immaculate white robes. As the jets of light approached Potter, they began to dim until they disappeared. He smiled chillingly. And surprisingly to the residents of Privet Drive, he winked at them.

Harry dissipated the curses before they could reach him and absorbed their energy. Twirling his wand upwards, Harry let loose a series of blasting curses into the group of stunned Death Eaters. The curses surprisingly had no colour; they looked simply like a distortion of air that you might see rising from a metal surface on a hot summer day. As the Death Eaters futilely tried to block or dodge the curses, they were thrown back several metres, landing hard against the ground. Harry turned to the crowd of residents, who were tending to Mark and yelled.

"RUN, YOU FOOLS!"

They didn't need another warning. They all turned to run for cover as Harry engaged the Death Eaters. Curses and hexes were flying through the air. Harry's wand was singing with the energy it was using, he now knew why Dumbledore was hesitant about using powerful magic, it was, quite disturbingly, almost erotic.

Harry's wand was constantly in motion, a steady stream of curses flying from the tip. He had already downed two of the Death Eaters with an advanced stunning spell, so the others couldn't revive them. The Death Eaters were hesitant in casting the more powerful spells at Harry, they were afraid to waste their energies only for the curses to disappear before they hit him. Several of the Death Eaters were now downed, leaving four left for Harry to contend with. As curses were continually exchanged, Harry fell into a heated duel with who he thought must have been the leader of the group. As the duel continued, Harry was now on the defensive against the four Death Eaters.

As Harry slowed slightly to pull some more energy to him, the Death Eaters jointly cast severing charms. Alone the charm would have splashed off Harry's shield, but the combined strength broke through causing a six-inch gash to form across his chest. Surprised at the warm liquid flowing down his chest, Harry fell to his knees, again casting curses at the Death Eaters. He vaguely heard a voice screaming through the pounding in his ears, he had lost a fair amount of blood. Harry took a second to sloppily cast a healing charm at himself. The Death Eaters noticed this and two of them simultaneously screamed the Killing curse, Harry's head swung around to see a beam of green light slam into his Uncle Vernon, who had jumped with surprising agility in front of Petunia and Dudley. A look of surprise flew across his face as Vernon fell to the ground; Petunia stared at him, mumbling under her breath, eyes wide. Harry heard another thud of a body hitting the ground, right in front of him. As he turned his head back, Harry saw the prone form of Mrs Figg on the cold ground of Privet Drive, staring blankly upwards, eerily similar to the visage of Cedric Diggory only a year ago.

Anger coursed through Harry's veins, Mrs Figg was dead. She died to protect him; the same Mrs Figg that had just last summer been a witness at his trial; the same Mrs Figg that had watched over him for his entire life. Harry's aura again flashed, glowing brighter as he rose to his feet again, now noticing that the three downed Death Eaters had been revived. The lightning that had diminished with Harry's constant spellcasting had returned, crackling around him; with a growl, Harry pointed the battle staff that had stood forgotten in his hand towards the seven laughing Death Eaters screaming,

"TORIS NOSTREM!"

A low rumbling was heard as the staff flashed a bright green. Dark clouds gathered over Privet Drive as the Death Eaters sent curses towards Harry, each of them being dissolved into nothingness before they came within ten feet of him. Thunder rumbled through the streets as the Atlantean Battle Curse took effect. A sonic boom crashed through Little Whinging as a blinding beam of lightning streaked earthwards to the battle staff. The staff channelled the lightning forward, breaking it into multiple streams towards the Death Eaters. A couple of them dodged the bolts of electricity as they slammed into the others. Harry stepped forwards as the Death Eaters rose into the air, smoke rising from their charred bodies, surrounded by crackling heat; vaguely aware that his aunt was walking with him, still muttering under her breath, tears streaking her face. As the bodies of the Death Eaters dissolved into nothingness, Harry dropped the staff to the ground. The surviving Death Eaters looked in horror as their companions disappeared.

Harry felt his aunt grab his hand, now speaking louder. His senses felt a rising power coming from Petunia, and from the blood wards that surrounded Privet Drive. He was vaguely aware that Dudley was now too chanting, and was on the opposite side of his mother. A group of Aurors in bright blue robes ran onto the scene as Harry started chanting with his relatives. Much like the oaths he had sworn only a few weeks ago, the words came to him instinctually, the three of their voices joined together as Lily's blood wards joined the growing power.

'_In Warren's name,_

_This place my home,_

_I call the powers of Hecate's throne,_

_A Witches' anger has been set alight,_

_Through blood's power I call to thee,_

_And vanquish now these Warlocks three!_

The words were chanted as the remaining Death Eaters appeared to catch fire, screaming in agony before they exploded into oblivion. The Aurors looked in shock at the scene, before rushing forward to begin obliviating the Muggles. Harry looked in horror at what he had done, the bodies of his uncle and Mrs Figg, the ashen remains of seven Death Eaters, the loss of blood hit him full strength as he stumbled to the ground, Petunia kneeling at his side, Dudley still staring blankly at the scene. Aurors approached asking questions; Harry was silent as Petunia answered. Harry didn't take notice as they obliviated his relatives, Harry didn't notice as they took away the bodies of Vernon and Mrs Figg. When they reached for the Black Staff, Harry noticed. He grabbed the staff in his free hand, vaguely aware that the Aurors wanted to bring him in for questioning. With a slash of his wand, Harry disappeared in a crackle of lightning, with only one thing on his mind, _Death Happens_.

The Janus Thickney Ward at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies was home to the unfortunate witches and wizards whose minds were lost beyond the skills of magic. It was also home to the soulless victims of Dementors. Most of the patients had been put to sleep hours before; the nurses had all gone home except for the night staff of two. In a private room decorated bright orange Ronald Weasley lie alone is his bed; completely unaware of his situation, mind addled beyond repair. A slight crackle of air and a slight smell of burnt ozone wafted through the room as a figure in bloodied, white robes appeared. He stood silently beside the bed, watching his friend with an eerily blank expression. Harry had killed tonight. Seven Death Eaters were dead by his hand; Vernon and Mrs Figg were also gone, in a fraction of a second their lives had ended. Countless lives had ended for Voldemort's goals, innocent lives. Harry's mind raced, had those Death Eaters had families? Had they been under the Imperius Curse? Harry didn't know. But looking down at his fallen friend, he reached a decision. If so many innocent lives had to be sacrificed for Voldemort's cause, where was the harm in the deaths of wizards and witches who had killed and tortured innocents themselves? Harry knew there was none; and he would be the one to bring justice to the memory of these innocents. A silent whisper ran through the ward as another crackle of light signalled Harry's disappearance.

"_They died for you, Ron, Uncle Vernon, Mrs Figg, Mum, Dad, for all of you."_

Nearly the same second he disappeared from the ward in St. Mungo's, Harry reappeared on a deserted street in a London slum. He walked silently past the dilapidated sign proclaiming the street's name; _Grimmauld Place_. Stepping up to number 11, Harry noticed that the Black Manor was no longer hidden from view, _'The Fidelius is gone_,' he mused silently. Stepping up the rotted stairs, Harry knocked three times upon the thick door; the Black signet ring on his hand shone briefly as he intoned,

"I am Harold James Potter, Head of this Most Ancient and Noble house. I demand this home be opened."

The serpentine door handle squeaked as the door slowly opened. When Harry entered the Manor he felt the home's extensive wards bind themselves to his command. He also felt another bond connect to his magic, one that he didn't recognise at first, but found from his signet rings was the bond of a House Elf.

With a flash of anger Harry growled, "KREACHER!"

The filthy form of the House Elf appeared before him, sneering gruesomely, though he was trembling with fear.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the long wait, THANK YOU ALL for being so patient, this was almost ready about the time HBP was released and needless to say that book SEVERELY ruined my appreciation for this fandom. I'm now getting back into the groove, so be prepared to see releases for my other stories in the next three weeks. Oh, and I hope you liked this chapter:) 


End file.
